


Finally Free

by legallyblindandrea



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-07 00:43:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/742113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblindandrea/pseuds/legallyblindandrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m standing here as you lay in the cold, dark and hard ground for the rest of eternity”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finally Free

Olivia couldn't believe it after almost all her life, she was almost finally free. Free from the pain, free from the hurt, the anger and the tears. 

But it wasn't all gone there was still something that needed to go and she couldn't wait for it to be gone. 

She looked at the stone and then looked down at the newly grown grass and then back to the stone and smiled a smile of victory. She walked closer to the stone never touching it or going near it so she could bump into it by mistake.

She held no emotion when she first started to speak, looking right at the stone as she did so. 

"You said you would kill me. You said I wouldn't make it to 20. You said I wasn't good enough for anything or for anyone to love…in fact you did try to kill me so many times I don't remember the number now" she took a step closer to the stone, but still never touching it.

She smiled now and had a happy tone to her voice "but look at me now mother" she spoke with a smile "I'm still alive, I'm 35 and a successful Detective, and I'm the one standing on and over your grave as fresh grass grows."

She stared at the stone and didn't blink "I'm standing here as you lay in the cold, dark and hard ground for the rest of eternity" she said looking directly at the stone with anger in her eyes.

"I'm not dead. I am loved. And I don't get hurt day after day by some drunken bitch in need of a punching bag" she said in one rushed breath.

"I am needed in this world, I am doing a lot of good and I'm not you…and most importantly I AM NOT my father" she stepped back shaking her head.

She crouched down and picked up a pile of dirt she had been kicking with her feet and crushed it through her hands before looking at the ground and speaking.

"I'm glad you're gone, and you want to know why? Because you can't hurt me anymore mother" she said sprinkling the dirt lightly over the ground as it fell through her fingers.

"You made my life a living hell, you beat the shit out of way to often… and you know I still have the scars to prove it" she said running her hand over her stomach and then her right arm.

She did that a lot lately without thinking about it; she shook her head again before speaking.

"I grew up to be something you never could, someone who was and is loved by something more than a bottle and a lonely bartender" Olivia said as she punched the ground she was crouched on.

"I'm going to make it in this world and become something you only wished you could be, and I'm going to do things you had always said you wanted to do as you hit me night after night" Olivia got up from her crouched position and stood straight and tall.

She took one last look at the stone and ground before speaking "I am alive and I am going to catch the bastard who fathered me, and then when he dies I'm going to watch." She smiled.

"I'm going to watch as they lower his dead body into the cold depths of the dark and hard ground with a smile on my face." She closed her eyes for a few second and took a deep breath before speaking again.

"You took away my childhood, and I could never have friends as I was growing. You never ever let me enjoy anything because after a while you couldn't stand to see me happy or having fun" Olivia said rocking on her heels.

"You wanted me to either die, or grow up to be a sad, pitiful and drunken bitch like you always were most of the time. I'm never going to forget what you did to me for all those years, and I have you to thank for all the pain and depression I'm going through. But you know what mother, when the one who raped you is in this ground only then I am truly going to be free" she said turning on her heels and walking away from the grave of her mother.


End file.
